1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image onto a sheet and, more particularly, to an image recording apparatus in which the attaching performance of, e.g., a recording sheet wound like a roll can be improved..
The image recording apparatuses include facsimile apparatus, a printer apparatus, a copying apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
An example of a facsimile apparatus will now be described hereinbelow as an image recording apparatus.
According to a recording system in a general facsimile apparatus or the like, a thermal paper which thermally generates a color is wound like a roll and attached to a holder. This thermal paper is conveyed by a platen roller. A recording head which is brought into pressure contact with the platen roller through the thermal paper is heated in accordance with an image signal, thereby recording an image.
In the current facsimile apparatus or the like, miniaturization of the apparatus is required. To meet this requirement, it is necessary to reduce as short as possible the distance between a holder and the recording section consisting of the platen roller and recording head.
However, in the facsimile apparatus or the like with the foregoing structure, when the thermal paper is set, it is necessary to pinch the thermal paper set to the holder and to insert the front edge of the paper into the space between the platen roller and the recording head. For this purpose, it is necessary to keep a space large enough to insert the hand of the operator between the holder and the recording section. Such a space becomes an obstacle to miniaturize the apparatus.
Further, in the case of setting thermal paper in such a facsimile apparatus or the like, it is necessary to separate the recording head from the platen roller and to insert the front edge of the thermal paper into the space between the recording head and the platen roller As a separating mechanism for this purpose, a cam which abuts the recording head is provided and this cam is rotated around the cam shaft as a rotational center.
However, in the facsimile apparatus with such a structure, the shaft and space to attach the cam are needed and at the same time, it is difficult to accurately set the separation distance between the recording head and the platen roller.